La Bella y la Bestia
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Rengokuki/Kagura] Rengokuki, el Guardián del Purgatorio, Conquistador del Paraíso y poderoso jinete de Entei, ha resucitado dispuesto a conquistar el mundo y rehacer su vida y, por qué no, tal vez hasta encontrar el amor en manos de una mujer sin corazón. [Fic participante del Concurso Pactando con el diablo: Mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fic de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el concurso ****_"Pactando con el Diablo: ¡Mes de los villanos!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/115732820/1/CONCURSO-Pactando-con-el-diablo-Mes-de-los-villanos _(enlace directo en mi perfil)._

**Link al topic de votación del concurso**: /topic/84265/118032529/1/Los-Muahaha-Fanfic-s-Retos-Awards _(enlace directo a mi perfil)._

**Reto:** [En un momento de su vida] 3. Encontrando el amor.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje vulgar, alusión a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

_"Oh, los hombres creen que no significa sí y un largo: soy toda tuya"_

**Hércules de Disney ****—Megara**

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

Rengokuki, Guardián del Purgatorio, Conquistador del Paraíso y Jinete del poderoso caballo Entei, en un principio apenas se pudo creer estar de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos después de tantos años, siempre acompañado de la deliciosa idea de un montón de humanos indefensos, esperando ser devorados por sus enormes y desencajadas fauces llenas de colmillos y su lengua, que tanto tiempo tenía sin saborear la dulce y ligera sangre humana, pero cuando vio a su leal caballo frente a él, tan enorme y feroz como lo recordaba, con sus pezuñas ardiendo en auténticas llamas del infierno y el naranja enérgico de su crin, supo que al fin tenía una oportunidad para regresar, para reclamar lo que le habían quitado tan injustamente.

La confirmación de sus sospechas con respecto a la muerte del detestable monje Shinsen, quien lo había sellado en esa asquerosa tumba de piedra y tierra, vino acompañada de la muda respuesta de Entei, quien se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos escarlatas y patear el suelo en señal de afirmación, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado de saber a su caballo, su trofeo de guerra, tan leal como lo recordaba.

Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue regresar a los antiguos tiempos. Volver a saquear aldeas y prominentes palacios, robar cuantiosos tesoros, matar a sus víctimas y luego devorarlas bocado a bocado; poseer a sus mujeres indefensas que poco podían hacer contra su fuerza y brutalidad y luego, también, engullirlas directo a su estomago.

¡Qué tiempos! Sólo de recordarlo ya se le hacía agua la boca y sus manos casi picaban ansiosas, esperando manejar su preciada alabarda para destazar y degollar como un poseso.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse y regresar a sus fechorías de antaño cuando un demonio ridículamente ataviado por completo en un atuendo rojo, con platinado cabello coronado en esponjosas orejas de perro y una espada de proporciones descomunales, intentó detenerlo. Quizás un demonio que se las daba de buen samaritano, pues llegó afirmando que no lo dejaría escapar a la libertad de crear todo el caos que quisiera. Realmente no le importaba, aunque francamente no esperaba toparse con nuevos enemigos tan pronto.

¡Oh, lo que tenía ser tan poderoso y con pésima reputación!

Llegó directo al ataque, intercambiaron algunos cuantos choques de espadas y lo rechazó un par de veces con sus poderosas bolas de fuego que, literalmente, mandaron a volar al pelmazo orejas de perro.

Encima de todo un montón de humanos montados en una gata demoniaca intentaron ponerle un alto, pero gracias a su velocidad y buen instinto logró zafarse de lo que parecía un ataque verdaderamente peligroso y, montado sobre el lomo de Entei, se alejó sin intenciones de saber quiénes diablos formaban ese raro grupo, vil intento fracasado de guerreros, pero tenía ya un objetivo claro con apenas unos minutos de haber regresado.

Iba a rehacer su vida.

* * *

Lo más lógico y leal en su caso y dadas las circunstancias, habría sido volver con Naraku y darle la mala nueva con respecto a su pequeño y bastardo bebé.

El mentado monje Shinsen lo había partido en dos y, al parecer, también lo había matado (es decir, el pequeño monstruo no se movía, no exigía comida ni cagaba, era lo más lógico), pero aunque aparentemente era así, sentía que dentro de todo algo no le cuadraba. Casi resultaba ridículo que una extensión de Naraku que parecía tan importante muriera de forma tan rápida y fácil; era aún más absurdo si se tomaba en cuenta el morir en manos de un humano.

Su sentido común le gritaba que hiciera tiempo haciéndose la tonta, y con la vaga respuesta de Kanna con respecto a que "_eso tenía que pasar_", pues bueno, se quedaba más tranquila, aunque no entendiera una mierda de lo que su hermana decía. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de recelo por la niña.

¿Es que acaso nadie, ni siquiera una miserable abeja del infierno, puedo avisarle que "_eso tenía que pasar_"? Mientras se la pasó ahí sufriendo, tratando de pensar en algún método para "pegar" al bebé, aunque incluso se habría puesto como candidata para cortar a Akago en dos; después de todo era lo planeado, ¿cierto?

Aún así no entendía por qué carajos le ordenaban quedarse con la parte del bebé restante. La cosa esa deforme no reaccionaba, siquiera respiraba, pero seguía manando una ligera tibieza que la confundía en lo más profundo de su alma, como si aún le corriera sangre por las venas y el pequeño se empeñara en hacérselo ver.

Le salía mejor tirarlo por ahí, ¿para qué decir que no? La maternidad no era su fuerte. Sí, dejar que los perros salvajes se lo comieran e hicieran pedazos (hasta _sentía bonito _sólo de pensarlo, imaginando a esa pequeña sanguijuela del demonio aún más descuartizada de lo que ya estaba), pero al final, y aunque no le gustara, órdenes son órdenes, sobre todo cuando la vida depende de ello. Y ahora mismo su vida dependía del bienestar de un bebé partido a la mitad.

Vaya mierda, eh. Ya estaba más que lista para hacer de niñera o madre.

Encima de todo tenía que buscar un lugar seguro donde nadie los pudiese encontrar para no poner en peligro lo que quedaba del infante, pero a pesar de que todo aquello era un plan con un propósito y motivo claro, seguía sin entender el por qué ella, justamente _ella_, tenía que encargarse del maldito bebé.

A veces pensaba, sinceramente, que Naraku podía llegar a ser un genio de la maldad, un auténtico estratega que manipulaba las ventajas de la cruel guerra a su favor, siempre moviendo sus intrincados hilos desde las sombras, pero en ocasiones le daba la impresión de que no tenía ni dos dedos de frente ni mucho menos el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que ella tenía de instinto maternal lo que él de padre cariñoso? Para colmo de males, los rumores que corrían con respecto al asesinato de los prestigiosos monjes aseguraban que la mujer demonio que perpetraba los crímenes, probablemente, era la madre del bebé albino que llevaba en los brazos.

¡¿Y quién diablos se suponía era el maldito padre?! ¡¿Naraku?!

Ya le estaban echando encima una maternidad que ni le correspondía y, peor aún, ni siquiera podía presumir de haberse divertido en el pasado con un macho de verdad respecto a los escabrosos menesteres de procrear.

Habría seguido quejándose mentalmente, maldiciendo su suerte y debatiéndose entre tirar al bebé por un acantilado y escapar de no ser porque, mientras caminaba en medio de un amplio prado cuya hierba se alzaba alta hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, se encontró con un raro demonio que jamás había visto, aunque no logró divisarlo bien en un primer momento. Otro demonio se interponía en su vista.

Junto a lo que parecía un ogro inmerso en sus asuntos, observando la vista desde la orilla del acantilado, se encontraba un caballo blanco de proporciones enormes y músculos marcados que emanaba un aura maligna apabullante. Solamente viéndolo, incluso de lejos, se podía comprobar que no era un animal común y corriente.

Kagura alzó una ceja, apretando contra si el bulto desarreglado de lo que había quedado de Akago, al tiempo que su mano derecha se agarraba con fuerza al abanico cerrado. Algo de todo ese casual encuentro no le dio buena espina.

El caballo pareció notar su presencia mientras caminaba por el prado intentando pasar desapercibida, pues este se detuvo un momento para dejar de pastar y subir la cabeza, enfocándola al instante con sus demoniacos ojos rojos.

La hechicera de los vientos entrecerró los suyos y analizó rápidamente la situación. Podía montarse en su pluma y largarse a otro sitio, en esos momentos tenía órdenes de proteger a toda costa a Akago y, si era sensata, no le convenía ni un poco enfrascarse en una lucha con un monstruo completamente desconocido, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa el ogro, el demonio que se escondía tras el enorme caballo blanco que aún la miraba, pareció darse cuenta de algo fuera de lugar y lo pasó de largo, quedando entonces frente a la escrutadora mirada de Kagura.

Había estado buscando desde la verde cima del acantilado alguna aldea o palacio cercano que atacar, pero Rengokuki ni en un millón de años se imaginó que en tan poco tiempo, apenas recién resucitado, se pudiese encontrar con tantos demonios.

¿Acaso esa mujer también lo perseguía como aquel demonio de cabello platinado y orejas de perro? ¿Tendría intenciones de retarlo?

La enfocó con la mirada intentando encontrar una rápida respuesta, pero casi al instante descartó la idea cuando notó la indiferencia con la cual ella se mantenía en pie a sólo unos metros de distancia, como si esperase que él hiciera el primer movimiento o atacara.

Rengokuki, al igual que Kagura, entrecerró los ojos, ambos sospechando del otro, mirándose con la hostil desconfianza que caracterizada a los demonios, mientras Entei era testigo de toda la extraña escena.

Kagura encontró aquello de lo más idiota. No tenía tiempo que perder en luchas de miradas con monstruos desconocidos que se encontraba por ahí al azar. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconder a la porquería de Akago, así que cansada y agotada de las mismas órdenes que ponían como pesados ladrillos sobre sus hombros, encogió los mismos e hizo amago de darse la vuelta e irse, pero casi enseguida el ogro la detuvo.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó Rengokuki, haciendo que Kagura se detuviera en seco y lo mirara de reojo. Una vez que tuvo su atención se decidió a hablar de nuevo, acercándose sigiloso a ella, alabarda en mano en señal de precaución, pero amenazante como siempre había sido—. ¿También has venido a desafiarme?

La voz del demonio era grave, sumamente rasposa y dura como la piedra misma. A Kagura le pareció bastante grotesca, demasiado áspera para su gusto, pero enseguida notó la afilada arma en las enormes manos verdes del ogro y decidió mantenerse en su lugar y evitar hacer cualquier movimiento en falso que diera pie a una batalla que no estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

—¿Qué? —espetó rudamente, ahora encarándolo.

El Guardián del Purgatorio se había detenido y estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Entei se acercó sigiloso alcanzando a su jinete.

—Como aquel idiota con orejas de perro —aclaró escupiendo a un lado. La demonio hizo un gesto de asco al ver el enorme escupitajo espumoso y blanco caer y resbalar por la verde hierba, dejando tras de sí un camino viscoso y brillante.

—No sé de qué me hablas —masculló sin fingir una sola palabra, apretando un poco más su abanico. Todo aquello le parecía una especie de amenaza de ataque, una muy extraña, cabe destacar, sin embargo el demonio ese parecía no tener del todo intenciones de irse sobre ella con sabrá el cielo qué clase de razones.

—Apenas resucité y ya me encuentro enemigos en cada maldita esquina. Es lo que tiene ser tan poderoso —prosiguió el ogro hinchando su pecho de orgullo bajo la gruesa armadura de samurái, gesto ante el cual Kagura rodó los ojos, fastidiada hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Genial, no podía ni recorrer un poco la región, cualquiera que fuera, sin encontrarse con un estúpido demonio dándose aires de grandeza y poniendo el típico _Gran_ antes del nombre propio. ¡Ni siquiera el imponente Sesshōmaru se salvaba de semejante muestra absurda de arrogancia! Y vaya que ni siquiera era necesario que fuera presumiéndolo por ahí para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo poderoso que era.

Había ocasiones en las que hasta podía pensar que todos esos babosos tenían profundos complejos de inferioridad con respecto a ciertas partes privadas de sus cuerpos. No era algo que pudiera asegurar, la verdad (es decir, jamás los había visto sin pantalones) pero era lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Incluso su mismo amo se daba aquellas ínfulas de dios omnipotente e infinitamente poderoso, sin perder oportunidad de autoproclamarse _El Gran Naraku_… aunque francamente, pensó Kagura, por lo menos él podía defenderse con el asunto de poseer tantos tentáculos como quisiera.

—No sé quién diablos seas y tampoco sé de qué me estás hablando, y francamente tampoco me importa —respondió la mujer de los vientos plantándose firmemente delante de él—. Pero no tengo intenciones de pelear ni hablar.

Kagura hablaba, pero apenas antes de terminar con la frase le dio la impresión de que el demonio ese ni siquiera la escuchaba, y no tardó en percatarse de cómo el ogro, en el más extraño de los gestos, se llevaba una afilada garra a la barbilla y la recorría a ella con los ojos de pies a cabeza, logrando incomodarla al instante.

Por su parte, Rengokuki tuvo mejor oportunidad de apreciarla una vez que se puso de frente.

No se necesitaba ser un gran observador para percatarse de que era una mujer demonio; sus brillantes ojos carmesíes y sus puntiagudas orejas la delataban de una manera hasta descarada, aunque su olor era ligeramente distinto, un olor producto de una inusual energía demoniaca que jamás había percibido antes en ningún otro ser sobrenatural, y aunque fue una incógnita que quedó volando dentro de su mente, eso fue lo que menos le interesó.

También supo que ella se dio cuenta que la observaba detenidamente, pero no tuvo la más mínima caballerosidad de disimular.

A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no veía ni estaba tan cerca de una mujer, y vaya mujer con la cual se había encontrado.

Escudriñó su semblante sin pudor alguno. Era atractiva, de eso no había duda. Sus facciones eran exquisitas y delicadas, iguales a los de una princesa de abolengo, y le daban un interesante contraste con ese gesto de malhumor enmarcando su profunda mirada escarlata y el impecable maquillaje que acentuaba sus parpados, sus finos labios y las cejas torcidas en semejante cara de molestia.

Por sus ropas, una inusual mezcla entre patrones y estampados de bailarina y la usanza de las feroces mujeres samurái, pudo percatarse de que era una mujer de guerra, y por sus joyas de jade también se dio cuenta que estaba acostumbrada a la buena vida y los lujos. Tal vez trabajaba para algún demonio poderoso o estaba al servicio de algún terrateniente que depositaba su protección en las manos de una demonio a cambio de recibir toda clase de lujos.

También, a pesar de las varias capas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo y el extraño bulto envuelto en telas que llevaba en los brazos, tuvo una muy buena idea del tipo de cuerpo que aquella mujer se cargaba.

El obi amarillo ajustado a su cintura delataba la exquisita estreches de la misma y las suaves curvas de sus pechos, y bajo la delicada caida del kimono se imaginó unas largas y torneadas piernas, muslos suaves como los de una virgen, de piel tersa y firme que se vanagloriaba en la flor de la juventud, resguardando recelosa bajo sus ropas sitios que hace mucho tiempo Rengokuki no exploraba.

Sí, definitivamente, era una mujer guapa. En pocas palabras y siendo un poco más vulgar, pensó el Guardián del Purgatorio, estaba como para darle duro contra el muro una semana entera hasta dejarla destrozada y bien enamorada, o preñada. Lo que pasara primero.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —exclamó Kagura alzando el mentón, altiva y arrogante como ella sola, ya profundamente incómoda por la intensa mirada que el tipo le dedicaba. De pronto se sentía desnuda ante sus descarados ojos.

Rengokuki reaccionó con el duro timbre de voz que lo llamaba, enmarcado por la rabia de la incomodidad y la sospecha impudorosa, y así mismo se obligó a regresar los pies a la tierra. Un poco más y estaría babeando el suelo ante la imagen de esa mujer cuya natural sensualidad parecía buscar mermar con su iracundo gesto y su voz furiosa, casi grosera.

—Ah, nada, nada… —contestó el jinete de Entei con más suavidad de la que parecía, aunque no le había salido muy bien, sin embargo, por unos segundos, a la hechicera de los vientos le dio la impresión de que le había hecho _ojitos_.

De pronto se dispuso a irse, no encontrando nada más interesante en aquel extraño ogro, y antes de poder siquiera mover los pies este volvió a llamarla, atrayendo su atención justo como había sucedido momentos atrás.

—Pero —dijo Rengokuki, plantando su alabarda contra el suelo e irguiéndose en su sitio—, si no has venido a desafiarme, ¿entonces qué es lo qué quieres?

Kagura a esas alturas tenía una cara invaluable de _¿me estás jodiendo?_ Y de no haber sido porque tenía a Akago en los brazos, se hubiese lanzado directamente a deshacerse del molesto ogro.

—¿Acaso necesito una razón para andar donde me dé la gana? —espetó torciendo la boca—. Además, eso no te importa.

¡Whoa! ¿Pero qué había sido eso? Se preguntó el robusto demonio. Pocos habían sido los que se atrevían a soltar toda su insolencia en su rostro igual que un sucio escupitajo. Los demonios eran groseros y descarados, claro que sí, incluso las demonios hembra, muy a diferencia del promedio de los insignificantes humanos, pero esta vez hubo algo en esta misteriosa mujer que llamó su atención.

Más allá de su apariencia y atractivo, encontró sumamente divertido y casi excitante el hecho de que lo desafiara tan abiertamente, con tanta hostil indiferencia.

—Ahora déjame en paz —volvió a mascullar Kagura, a punto de llevarse las manos al tocado para tomar su pluma y largarse de una buena vez, sin embargo Rengokuki volvió a arreglárselas para retenerla.

—¡Espera! —vociferó, sin perder tiempo en levantar su alabarda contra ella en inequívoco signo de amenaza. La hechicera de los vientos, en respuesta, arqueó una ceja y recurrió a su mejor gesto de fastidio, no sin tomarse la molestia de imprimir cierto aire socarrón en él.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta. Si no respondes juro que atravesaré tu corazón con este filo.

Estuvo a nada de soltar la carcajada más cínica de todas frente a él. ¡Vaya cosa! Si quería matar demonios atravesándoles el corazón, esta vez el susodicho había tenido pésima suerte al toparse con ella. Que fuera a quejarse mejor con Naraku, a ver si salía vivo.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, tomar aire y abrir la boca para soltar alguna puteada disfrazada de sarcasmo, sin embargo no alcanzó a formar ni la primera letra entre sus labios.

—Dime, ¿me encuentras fuerte e imponente?

Kagura frunció el ceño y pensó que realmente el tarado ese estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto. ¿Qué clase de monstruo llega y te pregunta tal cosa? A experiencia de la mujer de los vientos, la mayoría de los demonios no llegaban con otro preguntándole su imparcial opinión, sino afirmando ser fuertes y grandes y tratando de demostrarlo a toda costa en una batalla a muerte aunque no fuese más que pura fanfarronería.

Por otro lado, Rengokuki sí que conocía sus propias razones para hacer semejante cuestión a una desconocida. Por supuesto que no iba por la vida haciendo esas preguntas, él era fuerte, lo sabía de antemano, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para reafirmárselo.

La única razón por la cual se lo preguntaba, era porque simple y llanamente la insolente mujer demonio le había gustado.

La encontraba preciosa y la quería como esposa, así de fácil y sencilla era la explicación. Estaba recién resucitado y con todo el mundo a su disposición. Ya había perdido una vez la vida y no estaba dispuesto a perder su segunda e inesperada oportunidad, y una buena forma de empezar desde cero era consiguiéndose una esposa guapa y fuerte y engendrar con ella un par de poderosos críos, y esta mujer le gustaba para ese papel, a pesar de que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Bueno, los ogros también tienen derecho a enamorarse y buscar al amor de su vida, ¿no? Se dijo Rengokuki. Es decir, ¡era poderoso, más no de piedra!

Además, tenía muchos años sin ver a una mujer. Sinceramente también estaba más caliente que el carajo, para qué decir que no. Se sentía urgido de saciar toda clase de necesidades.

—¿A qué viene semejante pregunta? —exclamó Kagura, desconfiada, mirándolo con una hostilidad que rayaba en el asco.

—Sólo responde —ordenó haciéndose el duro, pero el inevitable interés que mostraba y por la forma en que la miraba, la demonio pudo hacerse una idea lo bastante completa de las verdaderas intenciones del monstruo por debajo de sus vagas palabras y comentarios.

¿Será que había despertado algún tipo de interés especial en el monstruo? Se preguntó Kagura, intentando no caer presa de su propia vanidad, aunque tampoco podía sentirse tan bien… es decir, ¡el ogro era horrendo!

Pero independientemente de su percepción sobre la belleza masculina, si mal no recordaba era común que los hombres preguntasen a las féminas que consideraban buena opción acerca de su apariencia o fortalezas cuando planeaban pedir su mano, asunto que se asemejaba terriblemente al que pasaba en esos instantes.

Ah, genial… Sesshōmaru no le daba bola pero se aparece un ogro horrendo y ya está pensando en casarse con ella o pedirle sabrá qué cosa, sin contar el buen amo que se cargaba encima (que ni de broma la dejaba tener citas, para variar).

¿Acaso tenía imán para atraer a puro gusano malnacido o qué carajos?

Pensó en algo rápido para zafarse de la situación, para huir lo antes posible o contraatacar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró pensando en la pregunta más idiota de todas y tanteando al monstruo que tenía enfrente.

El caballo que traía consigo era grande, seguramente no era fácil dominarlo. ¿Qué tal si el tipo ese era lo bastante poderoso como para hacerle frente a Naraku? Después de todo, como había dicho, Sesshōmaru apenas y le prestaba atención, solamente la escuchaba cuando le convenía y sacaba de ella la información que necesitaba y, peor aún, ¡ni las gracias le daba, el muy alzado!

No perdía nada probando suerte con este nuevo pelmazo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió Kagura entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al dulcificar su voz mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Joder, eso de hacerse la mujer fatal un día la metería en problemas. ¡Se podía malinterpretar!

Rengokuki no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante la clara evasión de su pregunta y la cuestión que frente a él se presentó tan inesperadamente. Incluso abrió un poco más los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo, preguntándose qué diablos pasaba, pero la mujer esa tenía un _no sé qué, qué sé yo, _que lo hizo contestar al instante.

—Mi nombre es Rengokuki —Mientras hablaba, su ancho pecho se hinchó con aún más orgullo y vanidad por debajo de la armadura. Incluso se irguió un poco para verse más alto—. Soy el Guardián del Purgatorio, Conquistador del Paraíso y Jinete de Entei.

Ah, sí, ¡cuán impresionada estaba! Se dijo Kagura, pero quiso guardar por lo menos la mínima esperanza de que el tal Rengokuki realmente hiciera honor a los muchos títulos que presumía. Si era poderoso, le podía servir.

Vaya, las cosas que tenía que hacer para sacarse a Naraku de encima, pensó, suspirando un poco. A ese paso pensó que sería mejor tirarse de un acantilado. Por lo menos a Kikyō le servía para despistar a Naraku, ¿por qué no a ella también?

Sea como sea, en esos momentos tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir aliados que la ayudasen a matar a Naraku y ser libre. Sesshōmaru era su mejor opción, pero parecía tan indiferente que se preguntaba si realmente tenía interés en acabar con Naraku o siquiera prestar atención a la información que le daba; por otro lado, InuYasha y su grupo, aunque tenaces y perseverantes si de matar a Naraku se trataba, los consideraba bastante débiles en comparación con el que era su amo y los muchos poderes que desarrollaba a cada momento.

Necesitaba algo más útil, más inmediato, efectivo… tal vez hasta estúpido, lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a lo tonto. Un imbécil al que pudiese engatusar para hacer las cosas por ella sin siquiera pensar en su propia vida.

No era lo más noble ni mucho menos digno, pero ella era una villana, al final de cuentas, no era como si le interesara poseer una moral y sentido de la ética especialmente arraigada.

—Ah, vaya… interesante —ronroneó Kagura, acercándose con cautelosos pasos a él, pero procurando guardar su distancia.

Podía estar ya segura, por la manera en que la miraba, de que el tipo estaba ya planeando sabrá el cielo qué clase de ideas para con ella en su cabeza (que por cierto, tenía una forma bastante peculiar, por no decir extraña).

Podía usar esa atracción que había despertado en él a su favor, por mucho que se retorciera del asco y sus entrañas enviaran múltiples arcadas a su garganta sólo de pensar en la idea de fingir corresponderle.

—¿Y por qué tantos meritos? —inquirió, manteniendo su papel de demonio sensual y difícil, cosa que derritió al instante al ogro frente a ella; hasta intentó verse aún más grande y fuerte.

Pareció sonreír, pero era difícil asegurarlo con esa mandíbula enorme y llena de colmillos que se cargaba.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! —exclamó Rengokuki dándose un golpe de pecho que tentó a Kagura a rodar los ojos, aunque se contuvo—. Pues porque soy un poderoso y fuerte demonio —Volvió a asegurar, incluso olvidando la pregunta con la cual la encaró al principio, casi hechizado por los bellos ojos escarlatas que lo miraban y la peligrosa y sensual aura que manaba la mujer. Lo desconcentraba por entero y respondía a sus cuestiones casi como una máquina, embelesado con la deleitosa e ilusoria primera impresión.

Sí, definitivamente, la quería como esposa lo más pronto posible. Sólo hacía falta pedírselo, no importaba mucho si estaba de acuerdo o no (siempre podía secuestrarla y obligarla a aceptar el compromiso. Casual, era la época, eso era cosa de todos los días).

Y en todo caso, tenía esperanzas. La mujer parecía mostrarse interesada en él, ni siquiera se detuvo dos segundos a preguntarse el por qué realmente, aunque intentaba guardar el juego de la seducción unos momentos más antes de lanzarse con todo (y bueno, ¿qué podía decir? ¡Era un ogro tímido! Sentía que podía ponerse ligeramente rojo sólo de pedir casorio así nomas, a la brava).

—Oh, pues… deberías demostrarlo —comentó Kagura luego de unos segundos, ya comenzando a juguetear con su abanico, dándose pequeños golpecitos en el hombro con él.

Rengokuki pareció ofenderse, ¡¿es que acaso no lo veía, o era medio ciega?! Sólo se necesitaba mirarlo por cinco segundos para saber que no era un vulgar demonio común y corriente, si había traído miles de momentos de caos, sufrimiento y dolor a decenas de humanos bajo sus manos y dientes y él, sintiéndose majestuoso e imponente, se había reído a carcajada limpia sobre sus cuerpos mutilados y sus castillos destrozados, reducidos a cenizas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —vociferó el Guardia del Purgatorio con un profundo gruñido, dándose un par de golpes de pecho—. ¡Si sólo hace falta mirarme para darse cuenta! Yo conquisté el Paraíso al montar a Entei —Señaló brevemente al caballo tras él, quien relinchó un poco al ser nombrado—. Me enfrenté durante días a decenas de monstruos para hacerme acreedor de ser su jinete. Soy el Guardián del Purgatorio y un reconocido devorador de hombres.

—¿Devorador de hombres? —inquirió la mujer de los vientos al instante. Jamás había escuchado que un demonio se diera meritos y presumiera de comer hombres a menos que estuviera amenazando a un pobre humano. Comenzó a preguntarse realmente y con toda justa razón si el tipo realmente valía la pena y si no estaría perdiendo su tiempo probando el terreno, pero apenas estaba empezando, debía soportar un poco más los burdos aires de grandeza que se daba. Tal vez se llevara alguna sorpresa.

—Así es —contestó, endureciendo el gesto. La demonio pensó que era buena oportunidad para subir un par de niveles el coqueteo y romper el esquema de Rengokuki.

—Así que… _te gusta devorar_ —Arqueó una ceja, incluso sonrió de medio lado. Fue una sonrisa breve y discreta, pero prendió al instante los nervios más sensibles del enorme cuerpo de Rengokuki.

¿Era su imaginación, o esa mujer le estaba lanzando indirectas cada vez más descaradas?

—Sólo lo que se vea delicioso —aclaró Rengokuki, intentando imprimir un poco de sensualidad a su tono de voz, pero únicamente logró que sonara más a un ronco gruñido.

¡Ugh, no! Se dijo Kagura a sus adentros. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo; estaba directamente coqueteando como quien no quiere la cosa con semejante adefesio.

Si Naraku la viera hacer eso sólo para quitárselo de encima probablemente ya estaría burlándose en su cara y escupiendo que sólo lo necesitaba a él y, si quería, a sus tentáculos, que no necesitaba buscar tarados en otro lugar.

Pero al final de cuentas, literalmente, era una mujer sin corazón. Podía darse la libertad y la muy buena justificación de jugar con los sentimientos y calenturas de Rengokuki cuanto quisiera si eso la ayudaba en algo.

Puede que si le diera un poco más de entrada el tipo la dejaría medianamente en paz si a cambio lo convencía de matar a su creador. Jugar con el clásico _"te digo que sí, pero no cuándo"_. Después podría cortarle las pelotas con sus cuchillas para que definitivamente la dejara en paz, una vez que el trabajo estuviera ya hecho, claro.

No lo iba a disfrutar, pero algo tenía que hacer; tal vez y hasta tenía suerte y el tamaño de aquel ogro realmente hacía honor a su _amigo fiel_ (el mejor amigo de los hombres además del perro, pues). Incluso, si lo quería mirar desde un lado un poco más gentil y no tan funesto como ya comenzaba a implantarse en su mente, podían ser como…

—"_Algo así como una bella y una bestia… aish, qué romántico_" —Pensó Kagura con su más profundo y ácido sarcasmo.

Una relación casi prohibida, disparatada, ¡absolutamente descabellada e inesperada! ¿Quién se imaginaría que ella, tan mortífera como hermosa, pudiese estar con semejante adefesio presumido? ¡Hasta alguien como Sesshōmaru se iría de espaldas! Pero todas sus ideas románticas para tolerar en lo posible la situación actual y posiblemente futura si la oportunidad se presentaba se fueron a la mierda en cuanto vio el total de sus posibilidades—. _"Bueno, Naraku también es un presumido de mierda y vivo con él."_

De una forma u otra, si le iba a coquetear, Kagura tenía que hacer lo posible por encontrarle algo bueno al mentado Rengokuki si es que quería que su intento de atraerlo y despertar su calentura funcionara y se viera sincero, así que con esa idea en mente forzó sus ojos y vista para a mirarlo y escudriñarlo directamente, utilizando esfuerzos titánicos para hacerlo sin pensar que simplemente estaba horrendo.

Después de todo, había que tener la mente abierta y era claro que la belleza era un concepto de lo más relativo. Tal vez y hasta se llevaba una sorpresa.

Se centró primero, cómo no, en sus ojos.

Los ojos son la ventana del alma, había escuchado alguna vez. Quién sabe, puede que en el fondo Rengokuki fuera un buen ogro; un poco verde, un poco gordo, un poco tonto y un poco presumido, pero bueno al fin. Podía ser un punto a su favor, y encontró bastante curiosa la forma en que sus ojos grandes y rojos parecían… _incrustarse_ en su cara. Si ponía a trabajar la imaginación hasta parecían los lindos ojitos de un gatito, incluso sus profundas cuencas y los enormes globos oculares que contenían daban la ilusión de que poseía unas pestañas enormes y abundantes.

Quizás estaba pecando de optimista, pero algo medianamente decente debía tener el tipo, todos tenían por lo menos algo bueno. Hasta imbéciles como Naraku, Sesshōmaru e incluso su bastardo medio hermano podían ser asquerosamente guapos y eso que muy a duras penas los toleraba. ¡Tenía que intentarlo! Y así lo hizo, pasando su vista de los ojos a otros sitios que pudiera encontrar interesantes en la peculiar fisonomía del Conquistador del Paraíso.

Ahora que lo volvía a observar bien, Rengokuki era rubio. Asombrosamente rubio. ¿Cuántas personas rubias podían existir en Japón? Casi todos, incluida ella, tenían el cabello negro, sólo algunos cuantos demonios se saltaban la regla así como lo hacía Sesshōmaru e InuYasha y la brillante cabellera plateada de ambos (aunque encontraba la de Sesshōmaru infinitamente más hermosa que la de su medio hermano).

Era toda una rareza, definitivamente. ¡Hasta tenia pelos rubios escapando de su antebrazo! (es decir, eso sólo podía significar que era rubio natural, porque entonces habría que ver de qué color tenía los _pelitos de allí abajo_ y ni modo que le pidiera, muy casual ella, que se quitara los pantalones ahí mismo). Aunque comenzó a dudar. El ridículo bigote que le colgaba era de color negro y en cierta forma lo hacía ver _aseñorado_, sino es que como un maldito bagre.

Sólo le faltaban los ojos azules, pero sinceramente, a Kagura le iban más los ojos rojos como los suyos o los ambarinos, para qué decir que no.

Por otro lado, segundos después de la impresión inicial del color de su cabello, bajó la vista un poco más al _sur_ e intentó ver algo interesante en el medio del cuerpo de Rengokuki.

Difícilmente no podía apreciar el tamaño de su _amigo_ entre tanta ropa y armadura (porque, es decir, si se iba a someter a eso, que por lo menos tuviera un buen tamaño), pero al final se dio por vencida y se dijo que ese enorme cuerno que le salía de la frente podía ser un buen complemento si acaso la tenía enana.

Joder, se estaba esforzando tanto en ello que ya no sabía si había perdido por completo el puto juicio o si mejor le salía meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra y no volver a sacarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero bueno, ya al menos le había encontrado uno que otro punto a favor, ¿cierto?

—Si eres tan fuerte —dijo Kagura luego de observarlo durante escasos segundos que a ambos les pareció una eternidad—, dime, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer?

Rengokuki pareció ofenderse e hincharse de orgullo en partes iguales. La clásica reacción de todo demonio arrogante que encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar sus meritos y presumir sus logros.

—Pues además de ser el Guardián del Purgatorio y el conquistador del Paraíso —repitió, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo Kagura rodó los ojos—, puedo arrojar bolas de fuego, mi resistencia me puede hacer pelear durante días y manejar la alabarda como si fuera una extensión más de mi cuerpo. Además, soy extremadamente fuerte, ¡sólo mira el tamaño de mis brazos! —exclamó, levantando el brazo con el cual sostenía la alabarda haciendo una pose que mostraba en todo su esplendor los duros y trabajados músculos que resaltaban aún más bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Algo más? —masculló Kagura con su mejor cara de fastidio, haciéndose la desinteresada, picando de esa manera las fibras más sensibles del quisquilloso ego del monstruo y su habito por los desafíos.

—¿Quieres más, mujer? —Alzó una ceja… o al menos eso pareció en medio de los duros gestos que dominaban permanentemente su rostro bajo la dura y gruesa piel verde—. ¡He aquí la mayor prueba!

En ese instante ladeó ligeramente el cuerpo en una teatral pose y levantó los brazos, señalando con ellos a Entei, quien al verse aludido pateó el suelo con una de sus fuertes patas y relinchó haciendo honor a su imponente y recia figura, mucho más arrogante y altiva que la de un caballo de pura sangre.

Kagura quiso decir algo más, picarle un poco más el ego, pero el demonio se apresuró a hablar.

—El caballo Entei me eligió como su jinete, convirtiéndome así en el Conquistador del Paraíso. Este caballo representa todo mi poder y fuerza. Ahí tienes tu prueba.

Kagura alzó la ceja y le prestó la debida atención al mentado caballo.

Efectivamente, no se necesitaba ser muy observador para notar que el caballo era fiero y podía presumir de todo lo altivo que quisiera. Incluso podía percibir el poder que manaba del demonio blanco y sus pezuñas envueltas en furiosas llamas.

Era claro que un demonio de esa envergadura era quien elegía a su jinete, y aún así ni siquiera podía ser verdaderamente domado. El hecho de que Rengokuki pasara por una larga batalla contra decenas de demonios que también buscaron ser los jinetes de Entei y que él resultara el ganador, efectivamente, hablaba mucho del poder y la fuerza que poseía, pero… si era bien franca, honestamente el caballo Entei se veía mucho más poderoso que su jinete.

Por lo menos se veía que era más divertido montar a caballo que montar una pluma, claro. Incluso pensó que tener ese demonio de su lado podía ayudarla mucho más que el mismo Rengokuki y todos los poderes de los que se jactaba y de los cuales Kagura aún dudaba.

Si se detenía a pensarlo cinco segundos, ¿para qué mierda quería al jodido jinete si el caballo se veía por mucho más poderoso que él? Claro que, ¿cómo diablos convencer al puto caballo que se fuera por su lado?

Kagura ni siquiera sabía montar.

—"_Tal vez deba aprender a jinetear_" —Pensó, pero luego recordó que dominar a un caballo no era tan fácil como parecía, sin embargo montar a caballo se asemejaba mucho a…

—"_Tal vez me sirva tirarme a Rengokuki, mientras yo esté encima, claro_" —se dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. Incluso se llevo un par de dedos a la barbilla, pensando en sus opciones y limitaciones y la manera más factible, rápida y sencilla de superarlas.

Claro, todo valía si se trataba de sacarse al cabrón de Naraku de encima.

Podría seguir con su papel de sensual, de mujer fatal hasta llegar a los límites de sus propios principios. Seducir en un dos por tres a Rengokuki, dejarlo un poco con las ganas, ir enganchándolo hasta que el maldito cayera en su propio juego.

Podía hacerlo, se dijo Kagura, claro que sí; se sabía hermosa y seductora, y un poco manipuladora y más astuta de lo que todos creían. Al final de cuentas, un par de trucos había aprendido sólo de observar a su creador.

Ya se lo imaginaba (y tuvo que crear en su mente el mejor escenario para poder siquiera concebir la idea a detalle).

Ella entrando a una habitación tenuemente iluminada por las velas, aquello haría ver su piel más tersa, más jovial y reluciente, y la de Rengokuki un poco más suave y no tan tosca de lo que realmente era, incluso la luz le daría un efecto muy especial al tono verdoso de su piel.

Iría ataviada con un bello kimono apenas echado encima sobre su cuerpo con todo el descaro y desfachatez que la caracterizaba, dejando ver su largo cuello, la nuca, tal vez los hombros, permitiendo que la suave seda se deslizara por sus piernas ligeramente descubiertas hasta los muslos, mientras entraba a la habitación meneando las caderas con una sensualidad traviesa que hechizaría a Rengokuki al instante, esperándola aparentemente sereno sobre la cama y aún así hirviendo en su interior, con la sangre corriendo por sus venas como un río desbocado a inundado directo a zonas más bajas de su cuerpo, dedicándole una sonrisa de desencajada perversión.

—¿Lista para mi, preciosa? —le diría Rengokuki, hinchando su pecho desnudo y francamente musculoso, a un punto casi exagerado, frente a ella, haciéndose el macho alfa frente a la traviesa hembra que se acerca como quien no quiere la cosa.

No le diría nada, dejaría que su silencio hablara por ella (capaz le soltaba alguna puteada y todo el plan se le iba al carajo si acaso se le ocurría abrir su maldita boca).

Simplemente pasaría a desatarse el obi y dejar que el kimono resbalara por todo lo largo de su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

En ese momento probablemente Rengokuki aullaría como un perro, y francamente Kagura no supo si aquello le enfriaría las posibles ganas que pudiera tener para llevar a cabo aquello, o si realmente le podía llegar a gustar sentirse tan deseada (incluso a manos de un tarado como el ogro, vaya).

Tomaría la segunda opción, se convencería a sí misma si era necesario, y luego, como una auténtica maniática loca por los placeres carnales, los más bajos y sucios, se lanzaría encima de Rengokuki abriendo las piernas llena de la más sucia y vulgar lujuria, con sus ojos brillando de deseo (¡vaya que era buena actriz!) y poco a poco iría bajando la sábana que cubría precaria el cuerpo de su nuevo amante.

—Ya me mostraste el enorme y fuerte tamaño de tus brazos… —ronronearía, sonriendo igual que un súcubo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Rengokuki mientras juraba que en cualquier momento la baba le escurriría por el mentón, y aún bajando la sábana directo al sugerente bulto bajo ella agregaría, en un susurró sensual y sin aliento—: ahora quiero que me muestres el tamaño de tu…

Y entonces aprendería a montar como una diosa.

_¡No! ¡No, no, simplemente no!_

Kagura no pudo contenerse más. Su rostro formó una grotesca y deforme mueca de asco que torció sus cejas, labios y parpados, haciéndola parecer que había chupado el más ácido de los limones (y de hecho, si lo imaginaba un poco más, la idea se asemejaba mucho a la posible y futura realidad que podía experimentar justo como imaginó segundos antes si, efectivamente, terminaba abriendo la boca, más no para hablar).

Rengokuki no pasó inadvertida la extraña mueca que salió sin razón aparente en lo que ya consideraba su nueva conquista, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo lleno de la más profunda confusión, como si de pronto le hubiera dado el síncope a la muchacha.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —espetó en un gruñido. Incluso Entei relinchó un poco, acompañando a su jinete en su confusión.

—¡No, no puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Kagura como una posesa, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez—. ¡Jamás, no, ni de puta broma!

Y es que por más que lo pensaba, sinceramente, realmente no podía. El tipo no la atraía en lo más mínimo; peor aún, ya se había dado cuenta que Rengokuki no era más que vil y falsa pose. El tipo igual se hacía el grande pero no costaba darse cuenta que, en comparación a Naraku, era infinitamente débil.

Hasta le salía mejor engatusar y tirarse al mismo Naraku para quitárselo de encima y aprender a montar con él. Aunque, claramente, por momentos sería ella quien estaría encima de él controlando la situación, idea que, a diferencia de cómo lo imaginó con Rengokuki, sorprendentemente no le sonó tan mala. Por lo menos Naraku era guapo. Un jodido loco y un resentido caprichoso, pero guapo al fin; que no era ciega, carajo.

Además tenía tentáculos. Lo pasaría menos mal. Podía ser como un… cuatro en uno o algo así. Con tentáculos quién putas necesitaba de orgías.

Antes de que Rengokuki pudiese decir algo, preguntarle de qué diablos hablaba o intentar detenerla, ella colapsó en medio de toda su desesperación y por pura inercia se llevó una de las manos al tocado, sacando de él su pluma y montándose en ella al instante, desapareciendo del lugar al elevarse por los aires lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse en lo posible de aquel ogro al cual tan recientemente acababa de conocer y con el cual había imaginado tantas locuras y porquerías, aún sintiéndose sorprendida de sí misma como jamás lo había estado.

—Joder, no puedo estar tan desesperada —murmuró mientras se alejaba por los aire, negando con la cabeza un par de veces y apretando de forma brusca el bulto del infante que tenía entre los brazos.

Le pareció escuchar que, a lo lejos y en el suelo, Rengokuki gritaba algo de que no huyera, pero no le prestó mayor atención y el ogro, por su parte, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de seguirla.

No tardó en sentir la presencia de aquel híbrido que lo retó acercarse junto a todo su séquito. Incluso a distancia podía percibir el fétido aroma a humano y, si quería pelear, antes tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero definitivamente esa mujer no huiría de él.

* * *

Increíblemente y por primera vez en su corta vida, en su desesperación y confusión, en el asco del mismo momento, la llevó a encontrar sorprendentemente rápido el lugar ideal para esconderse con el bebé.

Una recóndita cueva oculta entre acantilados de piedras filosas e intrincadas en medio de la oscuridad; el sitio sirvió como el escondite perfecto para escapar de toda angustia. Incluso si tuviera su corazón en sus manos pensó que podría esconderse ahí de Naraku, de InuYasha, ¡hasta de Rengokuki! Si es que el ogro aún la estaba buscando.

Pero sea como sea, y aunque aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea descabellada de seducir al Guardián del Purgatorio para que la ayudase contra Naraku, se sentía infinitamente más tranquila ahora que había encontrado refugio, incluso si era porque tenía que proteger al bebé, asunto que al final, a media noche, no le resultó ni mínimamente grato.

¡Vaya mierda la que le tocaba a ella, justo a ella! Cuando pensó que se había salvado de las órdenes de la pequeña sanguijuela de Akago, justamente a ella le tocaba la parte donde el bebé mágicamente resucita, crece y que, encima de todo, no tarda en presumir con respecto a sus gustos caros. Y entonces le tocaba prácticamente hacer de mamá.

No tenía ni cinco minutos de haberse transformado en un niñito cuando ya le había comenzado a lanzar órdenes: la primera, aludiendo a su falso pudor, fue exigirle que le consiguiera ropa, y que fuera una vestimenta nueva, de buena calidad y excelente gusto. Nada de ropas de campesino que lo hicieran ver como un hijo de vecino cualquiera.

No, el pequeño príncipe se autodenominaba el hijo ilegitimo de Naraku (a este paso realmente la gente pensaría que ella era la desgraciada madre) e incluso se había llamado a sí mismo "Hakudōshi" que, cómo no, significaba _Niño Blanco_.

¡Tremenda imaginación la del crío de mierda! Se dijo Kagura mientras sobrevolaba los oscuros cielos en busca de un sitio que asaltar.

¡Ella, ama y señora de los vientos, reducida a una sirvienta, a una madre postiza que le busca ropas a un niñato y asalta aldeas indefensas!

—"_¡Quiere que le traiga una vestimenta nueva_!" —Pensó la hechicera de los vientos con la vista al frente, en busca del lugar indicado para encontrar ropa buena—. "_Pensé que me había salvado de las órdenes de ese niño, pero creo que ahora es peor."_

Hubiera seguido con su queja un rato más de no ser porque el olor a humo y quemado que se elevaba hasta el cielo invadió su nariz al punto de darle la sensación de querer estornudar.

Por pura inercia su vista bajó al sitio del cual se originaba el humo y encontró un palacio envuelto en furiosas llamas, aunque su majestuosidad y tamaño no se comparaba al palacio que la vio nacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y encontrando el lugar ideal por el caos, aterrizó en el sitio y sin mucha demora se metió entre los pasillos que de a poco se caían a pedazos bajo las llamas. El humo no fue problema para su vista ni pulmones y no tardó en encontrar un finísimo traje blanco para niño. De hecho, tardó más de lo debido porque el pequeño demonio hasta le dijo que quería que su vestimenta nueva combinara con su apariencia.

No encontró humanos con vida que obstaculizaran su salida una vez que tuvo la ropa entre sus manos, así que al salir, arrojando sin cuidado la puerta de bambú que dirigía a uno de los patios, se detuvo unos instantes admirando el caos infernal que la rodeaba.

—"_Parece que el drama me persigue a donde sea que vaya_" —Pensó, dando un par de pasos—. Me pregunto quién ocasiono este desastre.

Su pregunta fue simplemente lanzada al aire. Tal pregunta pareció llegar como por arte de magia justo al autor de aquella masacre envuelta en llamas, porque segundos después el fuerte y familiar relinchido de un caballo y sus pasos la sobresaltaron y, para cuando acordó, aquel ogro, el tal Rengokuki, apareció frente a sus ojos montado en su poderoso caballo como si de una revelación o señal divina se tratase.

Si fuera un poco más guapo, hasta podría pasar por el clásico príncipe azul de reluciente armadura montado en su leal corcel blanco.

—"_¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo!_" —se dijo Kagura, quien sólo atinó a hacer su mejor mueca de indiferencia y hacer como que no lo conocía de ningún lado.

Rengokuki pareció seguir su camino, pero en cuanto se percató de la esbelta y familiar figura que estaba a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo en seco y retrocedió, pasando sus ojos nuevamente sobre la mujer que un par de horas atrás había conocido y que tantas cosas le había despertado.

Aunque, de hecho, se dijo Rengokuki, nunca le preguntó su nombre. Tal vez era hora de hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —inquirió con un gruñido mientras se limpiaba con el enorme brazo la sangre humana que resbalaba por su mentón.

Quiso preguntar si acaso lo estaba siguiendo o acosando (¡nunca una chica tan guapa lo había acosado! Al parecer era su día de suerte), pero prefirió guardarse la pregunta para cuándo hubiera más _confiancita_.

Y además, necesitaba saber qué clase de demonio era aquella atractiva mujer. Desde que la vio supo que no era un demonio común y corriente, su extraño aroma la delataba, y como se fue tan intempestivamente no tuvieron ni tiempo de conocerse mejor.

No caería mal invitarla a tomar el té o algo.

—Eso no te importa —espetó Kagura, aún haciéndose la desentendida. Miraba a Rengokuki y no podía evitar recordar la bizarra escena que se inventó en la cabeza sobre el ogro y ella en el _momento bonito._

—Solamente te advierto que todos los humanos de aquí me pertenecen —gruñó Rengokuki, mucho más rudo de lo que quiso. Pero es que, si se trataba de sus conquistas y comida, nadie podía meterse. ¡La comida es sagrada! Y no porque la muchacha le gustara iba a dejar que le hiciera competencia o que se aprovechara de él y de las que ahora eran sus presas. Si quería que le compartiera, tendría que casarse con él.

Kagura desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos unos instantes, casi sintiéndose desilusionada de que el tipo se portara de manera tan grosera con ella luego del tremendo coqueteo que le había lanzado.

Es decir, ¿el tipo primero le coquetea, luego la amenaza y toda la cosa, y encima cuando ella le devolvió el interés? bueno, fue un interés fingido, ¡pero igual cuenta! ¿Qué acaso no le podía hablar más bonito?

No, si para patanes ya tenía bastante con el mismo Naraku y ni hablar del arrogante de Sesshōmaru al cual se tendría que seguir bancando si deseaba recuperar su libertad.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, estaba ya sobre las escaleras dispuesta a marcharse, cuando la voz de Rengokuki la detuvo en seco.

—¡Espera!

Kagura sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Algo no le dio buena espina. Ni siquiera volteó el rostro hacia él. Lo miró de reojo y entrecerró los ojos inundados de sospecha y desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres?

Era el momento. Rengokuki sonrió. O al menos eso pareció.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa —soltó, así, como si fuera tal cosa. Como si uno llegara de la nada a pedir, o más bien, exigir matrimonio como si una fuera a lanzarse a los brazos de cualquier barbaján devorador de hombres como una auténtica desesperada tratando de huir de la temida soltería.

Kagura no pudo evitar soltar una breve y sarcástica risa que lejos estaba de su gesto de profundo fastidio y desprecio.

¡Genial! Luego de tratarla como si fuera una arpía (bueno, tal vez exageraba) el tipo llegaba muy fresco a pedirle matrimonio.

Por lo menos que le invitara un té antes, ¿no? ¡Mínimo para saber si eran compatibles!

—Te convertirás en la esposa del Conquistador del Paraíso —prosiguió Rengokuki, y Kagura no puedo evitar pensar en la facilidad con la cual ese engendro ese se montaba novelas—. ¿No te parece una buena propuesta?

Y ahí estaba. El paso final, el más decisivo. El más delicioso de todo el juego de la conquista (y es que él no era el Conquistador del Paraíso sólo por Entei).

Puede que fuera un poco rápido, se dijo, pero luego de aquellos mutuos coqueteos, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo en comentarios subidos de tono y citas con té y galletitas? ¡A la mierda el romance, que la vida era muy corta!

Había dado el paso final sorprendentemente rápido y se sintió más confiado que nunca. Nada como proponer algo serio y completamente centrado a una fémina. Nada de jugueteos tontos ni sexo casual. Una propuesta con todas las de la ley y un compromiso inquebrantable. ¡Seguro aceptaría al instante! Se dijo Rengokuki, pensando que un compromiso inquebrantable era lo que deseaban todas las mujeres.

Ahora sólo faltaba su respuesta.

—Dudo mucho que con ese rostro lo consigas —respondió Kagura haciendo gala de su ronroneo más sensual en contraste con la fulminante negativa que no era más que un tremendo "_no, ni de puta broma. Estás horrendo, cabrón"_.

—¡¿Eh, qué dices?!

Rengokuki estaba completamente perplejo y eso le sacó una sonrisilla traviesa a la demonio.

—Hasta nunca —dijo Kagura sin perder un solo segundo, incluso se dio el lujo de soltar su sonrisa más sensual y socarrona mientras tomaba la pluma de su tocado y se elevaba en los aires y, una vez que estuvo en lo alto del cielo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar abajo, se dijo que tal vez, ¡sólo tal vez! Había sido muy cruel con Rengokuki.

Mira que al final de cuentas el tipo le había pedido (exigido, más bien) matrimonio. Por lo menos el ogro estaba centrado y no le huía al compromiso como la mitad de los hombres, tenía principios a la hora de cortejar a una mujer y ella lo había rechazado con tal frescura que hasta se sintió un poco mal.

¡Aquello de proponer algo serio sí que era un punto a su favor! Si era franca.

Sólo se sintió un poco mal, claro. En cinco segundos se le pasaría, pero tampoco podía aceptar así como así.

Ni de puta broma estaba en sus planes casarse con nadie. Ya vivía con un hombre y aunque no tenía nada que ver con Naraku, estaba segura de que el matrimonio se asemejaba mucho al tipo de desagradable relación que llevaba con su nada encantador amo. Eso sin contar que ya tenía seguro el hecho de que Rengokuki, por mucho que presumiera de fuerza y poder, era incapaz de hacerle frente a alguien como Naraku y liberarla.

El viento de Kagura golpeó fuertemente tanto a Entei como su jinete. Rengokuki se cubrió el rostro frente a la furiosa ráfaga que provocó la mujer al momento de irse, casi como si buscara tirarlo del caballo.

—Te crees muy lista… —susurró el jinete desde el suelo, mirando hacia arriba y aún percibiendo la cada vez más lejana figura de Kagura montada en su pluma.

Sin perder tiempo dio un golpe al costado de Entei y este, feroz como siempre, relinchó con furia y se elevó en los cielos siguiendo el inconfundible rastro de la mujer que su jinete ahora perseguía como un claro desafío a conquistar.

Kagura por unos momentos pensó que las cosas con Rengokuki no pasarían de eso después de tamaño rechazo que le había escupido en el rostro sin anestesia, pero al mirar hacia atrás grande fue su sorpresa al ver al ogro yendo tras ella, montado en Entei.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! —masculló, ya sintiendo la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Claro, debió haberlo adivinado. Luego de exigirle matrimonio el tipo ni de coña la iba a dejar libre.

¿Qué diablos tenía la gente con ese fetiche de mantenerla cautiva? ¿Acaso tenía cara de: "_sí, papi, soy toda tuya. Hazme lo que quieras, seré tu más dulce sumisa_"? ¡Ni de broma!

Y para empezar, uno de los enigmas que no entendía con respecto a los hombres. ¿Acaso para ellos el sí era sí, y el no también era sí, o qué carajos?

Si lo hubiese tenido en frente tal vez habría colapsado y le habría gritado en cara a Rengokuki sus dudas, a ver si de esa manera conseguía definitiva respuesta a los misterios de la estúpida actitud masculina, pero el tipo, muy fresco él y para aumentar todavía más las dudas de Kagura con respecto a los hombres, lo primero que hizo para detenerla mientras la perseguía aumentando la velocidad con la cual hacía correr a Entei, fue sonreírse y formar una enorme bola de fuego la le arrojó y ella esquivó.

—¡Alcánzala, le mostraré que conmigo no se juega! —ordenó Rengokuki dando otro golpe al caballo que lo obligó a aumentar la velocidad.

—¡Qué impertinente! —gruñó Kagura mirando hacia atrás, ya con abanico en mano y lista para usarlo—. ¡Danza de las Cuchillas!

Las filosas cuchillas de viento, brillantes y peligrosas como siempre, se dirigieron sin demora al punto exacto al cual las había enviado para golpear, pero Rengokuki (o más bien, Entei), no tardó en darse cuenta del ataque y en menos de un parpadeo ya se había movido de sitio, esquivando con éxito las cuchillas.

—Qué veloz —susurró Kagura entrecerrando los ojos, sorprendida como pocas veces lo había estado. Claro que estaba más sorprendida del mentado caballo que del jinete, pero de igual forma, el del problema era en si Rengokuki.

El ogro soltó una grotesca carcajada al esquivar el ataque de la mujer. Formó una serie de enormes bolas de fuego y las disparó de su boca como un maniaco. Una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta diez bolas de fuego volaron directo a Kagura con el fin de hacerla caer de su pluma.

La hechicera de los vientos como podía esquivaba una tras otra, sólo adivinando su trayectoria en base al ruido de las llamas traqueteando al chocar contra el viento. No podía hacer otra cosa si al mismo tiempo debía mantener la vista al frente y la mente fría para no deshacer el conjuro que la mantenía sobre su pluma.

—¡No huyas! —gritó Rengokuki aún volando peligrosamente tras ella, lanzando más bolas de fuego.

—¡En verdad es molesto!

Kagura, como Dios le daba a entender, seguía esquivando bola de fuego tras otra. Venían de un lado a otro y tenía que marcar con antelación la trayectoria de su propia pluma para sortearlas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, mientras seguía esquivando los constantes ataques, miró hacia abajo y se encontró de regreso en los mismos acantilados rocosos donde se había escondido con el ahora Hakudōshi, quien probablemente seguía desnudo y furioso por la tardanza.

A lo lejos pudo verlo en la orilla de la intrincada cueva oculta entre las rocas y la oscuridad. La estaba esperando con su ropa y tenía los brazos cruzados.

La hechicera de los vientos sentía que no podía aguantar más. Había sido suficiente de tolerar el ogro tarado aquel que seguía lanzándole bolas de fuego (como si eso fuera a conquistarla o a hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto a su propuesta. Vaya semejante táctica idiota de conquista).

Tenía que ponerle un fin definitivo a eso. Es decir, _batearlo_ en serio.

—¡Baja, tú y yo tendremos una pelea! —advirtió Kagura tomando las ropas que había robado y dejándolas caer por el acantilado. Hakudōshi seguramente las tomaría, a ella le correspondía ahora deshacerse de aquel estorbo con aires de galán.

* * *

El viento soplaba frío esa noche. Movía las nubes en lo alto del cielo iluminado por la luna y Kagura podía sentir la hierba alta acariciar con suavidad sus pies y la tela del kimono, pero en ese instante no podía notar ninguno de los bellos detalles que la rodeaban. Estaba concentrada en el oponente que tenía frente a ella, pensando ya en cómo librarse de la velocidad de aquel caballo demonio y las bolas de fuego de su nuevo enemigo.

Curiosamente, su enemigo a vencer ahora también resultaba su prospecto más cercano de esposo… ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué podía tener de extraño, al final de cuentas? Después de todo un marido es algo así como tu peor enemigo y viceversa.

Pero en sí, Rengokuki había pasado de estorbo a posible prospecto de aliado, luego a posible amante (Kagura se sintió retorcer del asco), después, nuevamente, pasó a ser un estorbo y cómo no, con el extra de acosador y finalmente a enemigo, que como había pensado anteriormente, no era tan alejado de lo que se supone era un marido.

El viento también mecía el rubio cabello de Rengokuki y Kagura sintió que el elemento que ella misma controlaba se burlaba cariñosamente en su cara. Aún así nada podía calmarla en esos instantes.

Había sido burlada y perseguida de la forma más ridícula que jamás había pensado. No era como ser perseguida bajo la amenaza y el deseo de venganza de alguien como Kōga, tampoco el ser perseguida por InuYasha y compañía por la sospecha de ser sirvienta de su peor enemigo. Ni siquiera Naraku era así de imbécil para perseguirla y hacerle la vida imposible, pensó, clavando su penetrante mirada, la más hostil de todas, sobre los enormes ojos rojos de Rengokuki que aún le daban ese efecto de estar simplemente incrustados a su cráneo.

En ese instante el Guardián del Purgatorio medio se carcajeó, mostrando sus dientes aún manchados de sangre. La mujer de los vientos se mantuvo estoica a varios metros de distancia, con el abanico fuertemente sujeto a la mano derecha y esperando el primer movimiento.

—Si me suplicas que te acepte como mi esposa, te perdonaré la vida —ofreció muy _amablemente_ Rengokuki, haciendo uso de su mejor tono de galán.

Kagura frunció el ceño.

¿Ella, suplicar? ¡Jamás! Si acaso era capaz de rebajase y suplicar como moneda de cambio por falsa y temporal piedad únicamente a su muy detestable creador, sabiéndose completamente a su merced, más de lo que le gustaba aceptar y teniendo su vida bajo inminente peligro, ¿pero rogarle a un papanatas para que la convirtiera en su esposa? ¡Ni en esta vida ni en la otra!

Además, ¿qué carajo pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué diablos siempre se encontraba con puro malnacido? ¿Acaso tenía algo en su olor o actitud que atraía sólo gusanos infelices, a _chicos malos_?

El primer hombre que conoció en su vida fue Naraku, sobra la presentación, el segundo con el que se topó fue Kōga, que si mal no andaba en los chismes, le huía a aquella loba pelirroja a la cual le había prometido matrimonio y en su lugar buscaba a una mujer claramente comprometida (bueno, puede que Kagome no estuviera en algo _serio_ con InuYasha, pero se tenía que ser tonto para no percatarse de la química monstruosa que había entre ambos).

Luego va y se topa con el tarado de Sesshōmaru, que no hacía otra cosa más que esperar a que ella llegara para darle información sobre Naraku para ayudarle en su larga búsqueda por matarlo para después largarse, mirándola por encima del hombro y sin darle las gracias siquiera. ¡Incluso sus aires de grandeza le resultaban más tediosos que los del mismo Naraku!

¡Ah, y ni hablar de aquel moreno mercenario, el tal Bankotsu! Que las pocas veces que se vieron se dedicó a tratar de coquetearle para llevársela muy cómodamente bajo las sábanas (bueno, mentiría si dijera que no le gustó aquel pseudocoqueteo, pero igual, sólo quería utilizarla luego de haber pasado quince años sin ligar).

¿Acaso era una cruel broma del destino el que sólo se encontrara con puro imbécil? Ni siquiera ser buena te salvaba de encontrar un buen hombre porque, ¿no estaba ahí la exterminadora, una buena y fuerte muchacha, completamente prendada de un mujeriego de lo peor?

—¡Ja, te arrepentirás por haberme provocado, monstruo insolente!

Su voz era puro odio, contra Rengokuki y contra todos los pelmazos con los que alguna vez se había topado. Levantó el abanico, lista para atacar, y vio al ogro proferir un peculiar gesto de fastidio.

—¡Qué carácter! —gruñó él, malhumorado, pero no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir frente a esa hembra descarada que afloraba su mejor lado de cazador—. Te demostraré mis poderes por los cuales el caballo del demonio Entei me aceptó —agregó, apuntándose a sí mismo, aún bajo su papel de galán y guerrero indomable. El tipo se creía todo un macho de pecho peludo.

—Solamente eres un monstruo fracasado —espetó Kagura, poniendo en alto su abanico con un ademán elegante y furioso.

Joder, pensó Rengokuki, cada vez más asombrado con la actitud arisca de la mujer y su carácter de mierda.

Ahí estaba él como un reverendo imbécil, tratando de ser todo un caballero (a pesar de ser un ogro) con las chicas, proponiendo algo serio y estable como un matrimonio, ¡y todo para que le terminarán diciendo monstruo fracasado! Qué carácter de mierda. ¿Así quién en este puto mundo podía entender mínimamente a las mujeres? Luego dicen que uno es el complicado, pensó.

—Kagura.

Una voz completamente ajena a ellos dos resonó por todo el prado. Era grave y densa, pero aún así demasiado aniñada como para ser la de un adulto, extraña en cierto sentido. No parecía pertenecer a un ser viviente en realidad.

Kagura sí la reconoció: era Hakudōshi, pero llamó por completo la atención de Rengokuki, quien miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, observando el sitio lleno de desconfianza.

A varios metros de distancia una figura blanca se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. Al ogro le pareció demasiado pequeña y esbelta, pero caminaba con una seguridad impresionante.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, y antes de siquiera dejarlo responder lanzó una bola de fuego directo al sujeto (el cual, al parecer, conocía a la mujer que perseguía. ¡Sólo faltaba que estuvieran tratando de quitársela!)

Cuando la bola de fuego tocó el suelo la alta hierba se prendió en cuestión de segundos. Las llamas cubrieron varios metros del paisaje y también ocultaron bajo su ardiente muro la figura que iba hacia ellos. El humo no tardó en elevarse y alcanzó tanto a Rengokuki como a Kagura.

Cuando el olor a quemado penetró en las fosas nasales de la hechicera de los vientos no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y mirar atenta el prado en llamas. Sabía que Hakudōshi no moriría con eso, siquiera saldría herido.

De pronto las llamas se sofocaron. Una gran nube de humo oscuro, casi negro, lo rodeó todo y el fuego sobre la hierba se apagó de un segundo a otro.

Hakudōshi, con toda la confianza propia del más poderoso de los demonios, siguió caminando sobe la hierba chamuscada que ya comenzaba a ensuciar sus blancos pies. Entei se percató de la fuerte presencia cada vez más cercana y relinchó, sobresaltando unos segundos a su jinete.

El humo logró disiparse de a poco. El niño siguió caminando, mostrándose con su nueva apariencia frente a ambos, en su nuevo cuerpo, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de inseguridad respecto a su imagen de infante indefenso y desarmado.

¡Sólo un niño! Se dijo Rengokuki casi a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Un niño que no aparentaba más de diez años, con la piel blanca como la nieve recién caída del cielo, con un peculiar cabello lila y ojos del mismo color. Tenía un gesto serio y duro que lo hacía lucir mayor y claramente era un demonio, probablemente un tipo de demonio similar a la mujer del abanico. Tenían un olor parecido, sino es que idéntico, pero aquello no amedrentó ni un segundo al Guardián del Purgatorio.

Finalmente, sólo era un niño demonio. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Hakudōshi sin cambiar de expresión.

—Eso fue muy insolente de tu parte —gruñó Rengokuki halando bruscamente el abundante crin naranja de su caballo, sin embargo Entei no movió ni un músculo—. ¿Qué sucede, Entei?

El caballo no pareció escucharlo. En su lugar profirió un potente relinchido y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, prácticamente mandando a volar a su jinete, quien dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pie tras su caballo, casi paralizado del asombro y la confusión.

—¡Oye, Entei! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

El rostro de asombro y desconcierto de Rengokuki casi le dio lástima a Kagura. Vaya, se encontraba con su fiel caballo, al cual le costó tanto domar y montar, traicionándolo de pronto sin razón aparente. Así de la nada.

Encima de todo el caballo se paró de frente a Hakudōshi y plantó su rojiza mirada sobre el par de gemas lilas que el niño blanco tenía por pupilas. El gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido para el pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Entei? —repitió el ogro caminando unos pasos hacia él—. ¡Yo soy tu dueño! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Sí, eso parece —dijo Kagura con una socarrona sonrisa, olvidando al instante la lástima y empatía que Rengokuki despertó brevemente en ella.

—¡Calla! —exclamó el ogro como si se fuese a abalanzar sobre ella—. ¡Ese caballo es capaz de escoger a su propio jinete! ¡Y este tiene que ser el más fuerte!

De pronto se remontó a sus dulces años de juventud, cuando era un ogro haciéndose su desastrosa fama de come hombres, asaltante y guerrero, y no perdió oportunidad de arriesgar su vida en una guerra de días y noches enteras donde millares de demonios se mataban unos contra otros hasta que sólo quedara uno, todo en pos de conseguir ser el jinete de Entei y de esa forma conseguir el mérito de Conquistador del Paraíso.

Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, pelearon hasta morir. Rengokuki fue feroz en batalla como jamás lo había sido. Estaba dispuesto a ganar y le gustaban los desafíos. No paró hasta ser el último en quedar en pie y se regodeó sobre el cadáver de sus muchos oponentes una vez que se montó sobre Entei y se elevó sobre los cielos reclamando sus títulos, meritos y vanagloriándose en asegurar ser el demonio más fuerte de todos.

De pronto volvió a la realidad. Miraba a Entei casi con añoranza, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo con el que se consideró su mejor aliado y, por qué no, su mejor amigo.

—Entei, ese enano no puede ofrecerte nada —masculló en un grotesco gruñido, pero el caballo no dejó de mirar al infante—. ¡Te lo demostraré!

Como antaño, Rengokuki levantó su alabarda y se fue contra el enemigo en medio de un potente grito de guerra. Hakudōshi sonrió cuando supo que la cosa se ponía buena y Kagura no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría el mocoso si jamás en su vida había tenido una verdadera pelea.

Rengokuki empuñó su alabarda contra el niño y por unos segundos pareció cortarlo justo por la mitad. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, triunfal al fin, con su caballo Entei aún en sus manos y hasta nueva esposa, pero entonces la imagen blanca y casi resplandeciente del pequeño simplemente se difuminó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó furioso, sintiendo su sangre hervir y mirando de un lado para otro.

—Aquí.

La voz de Hakudōshi vino desde atrás. Era tranquila e inhumanamente serena, como si hubiese hecho eso millones de veces. Todo se transformó en una elegante burla cuando Rengokuki miró hacia atrás y se encontró al pequeño bastardo parado en el filo de su propia alabarda.

—¡Maldito engendro! —gritó, moviendo la alabarda y mandando a volar al niño. Dirigió el peligroso filo de su arma contra él, pero el albino cayó muy lejos del objetivo que habían planeado para matarlo.

Para colmo de males, Rengokuki trató de atacarlo nuevamente con el mango de la alabarda, pero Hakudōshi la detuvo en seco sólo con el dorso de su mano pequeña y fina, toda una ilusión a la vista. Luego la sujetó y por mucha fuerza que el ogro utilizó para arrebatarle el arma, para cuando acordó el niño ya lo tenía volando por el aire y luego rodando por el prado.

Se descontroló bastante al caer bruscamente contra el suelo chamuscado, derrapando sobre él varios metros, pero en cuanto su cuerpo dejó de moverse se levantó, dispuesto a usar sus puños y profirió su último grito de guerra.

—¡Enano…!

Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Su garganta se apretó y sus músculos se tensaron cuando el filo de su propia alabarda le atravesó brutalmente el cuello.

Se quedó pasmado, paralizado por el dolor mientras sentía su sangre correr fuera de su boca y derramarse sobre su cuerpo, observando a duras penas al chiquillo albino que se alzaba delante de él con toda la ácida arrogancia de un pequeño príncipe. Mantenía aún el filo clavado en su cuerpo.

Intentó decir algo, pero toda la cabeza le ardía. Luego sintió su carne abrirse un poco más cuando Hakudōshi sacó la alabarda y la movió directo hacia él.

No tenía mucha precisión a causa de la inexperiencia, pero la hoja pasó por en medio de su cráneo y se enterró por entero en su cuerpo hasta salir fuera de él, atravesando también su cuello y pecho, prácticamente cortándolo en dos.

—¡Moriré en las manos de este niño! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Rengokuki en un furioso y grotesco gruñido en partes iguales, casi balbuceando mientras los chorros de sangre escapaban de sus profundas y enormes heridas como una fuente roja. Había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para blasfemar contra aquel que lo había derrotado.

Hakudōshi se sonrió satisfecho mientras lo veía agonizar, profiriendo las últimas quejas de su vida, y sólo se movió cuando el cuerpo destrozado del ogro cayó al suelo.

Luego, como si tal cosa, movió de un lado a otro la alabarda con una precisión impropia para alguien que toma un arma por primera vez. El frenético movimiento, elegante y ágil, limpió por pura inercia la hoja de la alabarda salpicando la sangre de su antiguo dueño por todos lados.

—"_Oh, genial. Ahí va el único idiota que me pidió matrimonio_" —Pensó Kagura muy, pero muy ligeramente apesadumbrada mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño.

—No estuvo mal —comentó Hakudōshi mirando estoico el cadáver de su primera víctima.

—¿No crees que exageraste, niño? —inquirió la demonio con voz juguetona, aunque seguía con sentimientos encontrados. Se supone que a ella le correspondía matar a ese imbécil. Después de todo, se podría decir que por unos momentos fue _su_ imbécil y casi esposo. A ella le correspondía ser la viuda negra.

—No te burles de mi —ordenó el niño apenas volteando a verla—. Lo que quiero es acostumbrarme pronto a este cuerpo.

—"_Es muy distinto a Naraku_" —Se dijo Kagura en sus adentro, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo seguía con la mirada—. "_A él no le importa ensuciarse las manos cuando se trata de destruir al enemigo."_

En cierta forma, pensó la mujer, el niñato era más su tipo que Naraku. Ella también prefería matar a sus enemigos, no le iba mucho la sucia táctica muy propia de su creador de mandar a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio sólo para no tener que mover su sensual culo, y claro, sólo cuando le convenía, pero el niño le siguió pareciendo un misterio.

Era una extensión _no esperada_ de Naraku. Prácticamente una especie de hijo ilegitimo.

Hakudōshi se aproximó a paso seguro hasta Entei. A comparación de tamaños, la estatura aniñada del albino era de risa en comparación con el inhumano tamaño que poseía el caballo demoniaco, pero se paró frente a él como si de un manso perro se tratase y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Y bien? —susurró, como esperando alguna respuesta. Y no tardo en llegar, cabe mencionar, pues Entei se posicionó para que el niño subiera sobre su lomo y con una órden más, junto a Kagura sobre su pluma, se elevaron por los cielos en busca de InuYasha y su grupo, quienes seguían tenaces bajo la búsqueda de Entei el ahora fallecido Rengokuki.

* * *

Kagura no quería hacerse suposiciones paranoicas con respecto a Hakudōshi, pero igualmente nada que saliera de Naraku le daba buena espina. El niño se veía tan tranquilo con su nueva alabarda y su caballo como si fuesen juguetes nuevos que la mujer de los vientos pudo sentir cómo la sangre se le congelaba. Prácticamente todo lo que llevaba encima era como robado.

—Kagura —la llamó de pronto. Ella, no de muy buena gana, hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de que lo había escuchado—. ¿Qué era todo eso del matrimonio?

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó, ofendida.

—Sí, los escuché hablando. El tipo decía que le suplicaras convertirte en su esposa.

—Un idiota que cree que el mejor método de conquista para una chica es lanzarle bolas de fuego —masculló enrojecida del coraje sólo de recordarlo. Hakudōshi hizo un falso gesto de asombro.

—Ya veo —contestó con una tranquilidad que lucía terriblemente extraña en un niño. Kagura arqueó una ceja, desconfiada—. Por un momento pensé que le dirías que sí.

—¿Estás de puta broma? No era más que un monstruo fracasado. Lo último que haría sería casarme con un pelmazo como él.

—Eso me da gusto —agregó el albino mirándola de reojo. Kagura frunció el ceño cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

—¿Cómo dices?

—A que todos en la región, desde que comenzamos a buscar monjes, creen que tú eres mi madre —aclaró el niño, sonriendo ligeramente, burlón, cuando escuchó el gruñido de asco que escapó de la boca de su hermana mayor—. Y realmente no me gusta la idea de tener un padrastro.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kagura estuvo a punto de caer de la pluma con el último comentario.

—¿Y tú qué clase de incoherencias hablas, niño? —espetó luego de unos instantes—. ¿Acaso ser partido en dos te dejó sólo la mitad del cerebro o qué?

—Sólo abogo por mi sana crianza —aclaró sarcásticamente el pequeño—. Naraku es mi padre, en cierta forma. Soy su hijo ilegitimo, y tú eres la única mujer cerca. Necesito una figura paterna y materna, o seré un pequeño y pobre engendro sin futuro.

El albino hasta se dio el lujo de mirarla de reojo y adoptar un teatral tono de voz junto a la confianza exacerbada que no hizo otra cosa más que enfermar y fastidiar más de lo usual a la mujer.

—Pues puedes comenzar a mandar al carajo tu idea de jugar a la familia feliz, porque ni creas que soy tu maldita madre.

—Eso solamente lo sabemos mis hermanos y yo —agregó el albino alzando una ceja—. Pero, ¿tú qué crees que es lo que piensan InuYasha y su grupo con respecto a este tema? De pronto Naraku deja escapar un bebé y tú me llevas en tus brazos al poco tiempo. Lo más lógico es que piensen que ustedes dos follaron y me engendraron.

A Kagura se le descompuso el gesto del asco. Un par de arcadas atacaron cruelmente su garganta y hasta se sintió mareada como jamás lo había estado. Pensó que en cualquier momento vomitaría y un tic nervioso no tardó en aparecer en su ojo derecho.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, Kagura? Estás pálida —comentó Hakudōshi con falso asombro—. Si no te gusta la idea, hubieras aceptado la propuesta del tipo ese. Hubieras tenido tus propios hijos; pequeños y horribles bebés de piel verde y cuerno en la frente.

Kagura se vio realmente tentada a cortar al pequeño engendro en dos (otra vez) por obra de su propio abanico, pero la molesta vocecita de la consciencia le gritó que controlara sus impulsos, que no perdiera la calma, pero otra parte de si le gritó que eso simplemente no era vida, que debía, desesperadamente, buscar otras opciones.

La idea de aliarse con Rengokuki, la esperanza más fugaz e ilusoria que había tenido en su corta vida, volvió a presentarse en su mente y le dedicó una dura mirada de desprecio al niño albino que volaba a su lado, preguntándose cómo habría sido una vida sin él ni nada que tuviera que ver con el asunto.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera dicho que sí? ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida de haber aceptado la propuesta _(exigencia)_ de matrimonio de Rengokuki? ¿Habría sido posible, después de todo, liberarse de Naraku y sus engendros?

De pronto lo imaginó con mucha más rapidez de lo que le había costado imaginarse aquella embarazosa escena con Rengokuki, siendo esta vez esposa del bicho ese y madre de sus posibles hijos, esos de los que Hakudōshi hablaba con socarrón entusiasmo fingiéndose deseoso de convertirse en tío.

La escena apareció a detalle en su mente: se vio a si misma mal vestida, con el kimono sucio y resbalándole por un hombro. Su cabello hecho un desastre, con un embarazo a medio desarrollo abultándole el vientre y un mocoso de verde piel e incipiente cuerno en la frente colgado de su brazo, jaloneándole uno de sus pendientes mientras otro de ellos, más pequeño, revoloteaba por toda la casa haciendo un escándalo monumental y tirando toda clase de adornos. Ella estaría intentando fumar uno de esos cigarrillos baratos de humano, tratando por todos los medios relajarse y no cometer infanticidio.

Ah, eso sin contar a su _flamante_ esposo, Rengokuki, con sus mismos ridículos bigotes de bagre de siempre, cómodamente sentado frente a una mesita en medio del caos de la casa, entre la ropa sucia y los juguetes, llevándose una botella de sake a la boca, presumiendo las hazañas hechas en su más reciente y cruenta batalla, afirmando que ahora necesitaba descansar, exigiéndole a ella que callara a los niños de una buena vez y pidiendo un par de galletitas para acompañar el licor, sin perder oportunidad, de paso, de asegurar lo poderoso que era y que sus engendros algún día serían iguales a él, incluso insinuando que en cuanto pariera irían por un par de críos más.

—Le debí haber hecho caso a mi padre cuando me dijo que no me viniera contigo. Que no me convenías —espetaría en la cara de Rengokuki mientras arrojaba bruscamente las galletas a la mesita. Se imaginó viéndolo encogerse de hombros, indiferente, observando cómo ella luchaba para que el crío que compartían dejara de jalar sus aretes en tremendo berrinche.

—Eso te lo dijo tu hermana, la niña blanca esa, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? —Lo imaginó llevándose la botella de sake a la boca—. Naraku fue quien me dio tu mano como si nada. Aún recuerdo que dijo que era cosa mía si me arruinaba la vida casándome contigo, no sé de qué hablaba, si somos un excelente matrimonio. Aunque fue muy tacaño. Mira que ni querer pagar la boda.

—Te juro que un día de estoy voy a… ¡Este maldito mocoso! —exclamaría llena de rabia, dejando caer al niño de piel verdosa al suelo luego de que le jalara fuertemente uno de los aretes, soportando entonces los chillones llantos de su otro pequeño hijo—. ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Te odio a ti, a tus bastardos de mierda y a esta puta vida! ¡Nunca debí casarme contigo!

Rengokuki, contra todo pronóstico, se carcajearía como si nada y luego la observaría fijamente, alzando una ceja.

—¡Qué carácter! Eso de estar preñadas las pone de pésimo humor —diría el ogro poniéndose de pie, tomando un trago más de licor y eructando en el proceso—. Como tu esposo creo que me corresponde hacer algo al respecto.

—Sí, me pondrías de mejor humor si te mueres y te vas al puto infierno de una buena vez —Se imaginó gruñendo, cruzando los brazos y matándolo con la mirada.

—A lo mejor hace falta darnos un buen _encerrón_. No importa que estés preñada.

—¿Eh? —Alzaría una ceja, confundida, pero luego captaría la idea cuando la mano de Rengokuki, indecorosa, golpeara en una fuerte y certera nalgada su trasero al tiempo que le dedicaba una intensa mirada a la habitación que compartían como matrimonio.

—Mujer, prepara rodillas y manos y manda a dormir a los niños; me voy a encargar de ponerte de buen humor, preciosa.

Sí, estaba decido: cometería infanticidio en ese preciso instante y luego se convertiría en una viuda negra.

Kagura negó con la cabeza repetidas veces cuando salió de la imaginaria escena, profiriendo una mueca de asco y sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la espina sólo de imaginar la _feliz familia_ que pudo haber tenido.

En ese caso, se dijo, prefería mil veces más aguantar al demonio descolorido de Hakudōshi y al idiota de Naraku, por lo menos el muy imbécil tenía más clase y era mucho más elegante a su modo si de poder e _hijos_ se trataba.

Pero el asunto, en conclusión, era que de una u otra forma, estaba tremendamente jodida si de hombres se trataba. Y que mejor se quedaba soltera.

* * *

_"El problema cuando se busca a la mujer perfecta, es que ella probablemente está buscando al hombre perfecto"_

**Peter Ustinov**

* * *

**No sé por qué, pero desde hace tiempo traía ganas de escribir algo sobre Rengokuki y Kagura. Todo comenzó porque recordé que el personaje, que aunque es de relleno en el anime, le pidió matrimonio a Kagura. Como he encontrado hentai tan pinche extraño de la serie, pensé si acaso a algún loco se le habría ocurrido hacer alguna cosilla hentai de estos dos dado su torrencial pero breve romance juntos (?) No encontré nada xD pero me dieron muchas ganas de escribir un fanfic de ellos, y aunque en sí no se involucran, intenté en lo posible ponerlos "juntos" (por ejemplo, en las bizarras cosas que se imagina Kagura). Además, este fanfic tendrá un segundo capítulo donde aparecen Hakudōshi y Naraku. Mientras tanto, por requisito del concurso, permanecerá en estado **_**Complete.**_

**Sinceramente creo que he terminado shippeando a Rengoku y Kagura pero más como de broma, es que es una pareja crackisima xD aunque me encantaría leer un fanfic, aunque sea AU, de estos dos, a ver con que pretexto ponen a Kagura con el tipo xD la cosa es que tenía la idea del fic y justamente se hizo el concurso en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**, así que fue excelente oportunidad para probar suerte con la pareja. (Que por cierto, Rengokuki ni siquiera aparece en el listado de personajes de FanFiction o.ó)**

**Una enorme disculpa si no quedó muy cómico u.ú Me costó bastante trabajo y creo que no da la talla con respecto a la comedia más que en una que otra ocasión, pero en serio fue bien difícil escribir de estos dos que muy a duras penas se vieron un par de veces en la serie e intentar hacerles más "historia" en el fic. Claro que, obviamente, tuve que cambiar algunos pequeños acontecimientos de tiempo con respecto al canon de los eventos de la serie del episodio 142, pero la verdad no fue la gran cosa.**

**Y por supuesto, un enorme agradecimiento a mis betas, **_**Ari's Madness**_** y **_**Capitana Morgan**_**. Sin Ari este fanfic jamás habría visto la luz. Me ayudó un montón con la estructura de la trama, el argumento y los personajes, mientras que Morgan me ayudó muchísimo con el final (casi me tiro de la ventana porque yo ya no sabía qué diablos hacer con eso), además de darme ideas. Y por supuesto, sin sus ánimos habría tirado la toalla hace un par de días entre que tuve una semana de mierda y el puto fic me sacaba canas verdes. Un poco más y creí que no llegaba, se los juro. **

**Chicas, son las mejores, en serio. ¡Las quiero un montón y muchísimas gracias!**

**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a ustedes por darse un tiempo para leer. Ya saben, este fanfic concursa (los links están arriba y en mi perfil). Si les gustó, ¡voten por mí, no sean tímidos! (?) Y no se olviden de votar por sus tres favoritos o.ó**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
